Fluke
by Lykariel
Summary: Buu has been defeated and everyone is looking forward to peaceful times. However, Pilaf has managed to gather the dragonballs and when Goku tries to stop him, he accidently gets wished into a dog, how will he get home? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Wahey!! A new story!! I'm still working on my other one and I will have it updated as soon as I bother to type of the next chapter XP. Well, please let me know what you think of this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the character or objects mentioned in this story no matter how much I wish I did...

"Talking"  
_//Thinking//_

---------------

Chapter 1

The sky was ignited by a blanket of lightening which was followed by an angry roar of thunder. The storm's ferocity increased as rumbling black clouds gathered and grew, casting the earth into darkness, save for the rive of electricity flowing across the heavens and occasionally sticking the earth in hissing bolts.

At the centre of the storm stood three figured and before them were seven glowing spheres. The leader's voice was still echoing through the clouds even after he had yelled, "come forth eternal dragon and grant our wish!"

His two followers could only stare in amazement as the mighty Shenlong erupted from the dragonballs. "It…it worked," stutters a dark haired woman, "Lord Pilaf, it _actually_ worked!"

"Well of _course _it worked, Mai," said the piercing voice of Pilaf, "what did you expect? We _have_ done this before."

The third figure, a small dog-type creature, spoke up, "Yes sire, but we never got to actually make our wish."

"Yes!" spat Pilaf, "that infernal little brat got in our way time and time again but that was then and this is now, Goku is nowhere to be seen and so he will not get in our way again," spoke the small emperor triumphantly.

They were interrupted by the impatient voice of the dragon, "you mortals who have summoned me here, speak now your wish and I shall grant it," he boomed.

"This is it," Pilaf smirked..

Far away in Satan City the Z-fighters were all gathered at capsule corp. celebrating their victory against the evil Kid Buu.

The atmosphere was very animated as the air filled with chatter and laughter. Goku, unsurprisingly, was at the buffet table and was surrounded by his closest friends.

"Wow Goku, after all these years of being dead you haven't changed a bit," laughed Krillin.

"Yea," joined Yamcha, "I'd be surprised if there's any food left in otherworld," he joked.

Goku scratched the back of his head in laughter, "Come on you guys, I can't help it if I'm hung- AAAAAAAH!!!!!" Goku yelled in surprise as he suddenly vanished being the table. Yamcha and Krillin quirked an eyebrow at each other before looking over the table to see what had become of their friend. What they saw had them bursting into fits of laugher, his chair had been knocked over leaving him on his backside on the ground, some pie had even managed to fall on his face which made the scene even funnier. They looked to the side to see the culprits, an impish Trunks and Goten had been chasing Buu's puppy around the garden and must have ran into Goku's chair. Though they didn't look very guilty, actually, they were in fits of giggles themselves.

"Gosh, sorry dad, are you ok?" asked Goten who was trying his best to sound concerned even though he was finding it impossible to keep a straight face.

Trunks, on the other hand, wasn't even trying, "Goku you look hilarious, you've got food all over your face!" the lavender-haired boy exclaimed.

Goku mock glared at the two imps before breaking into giggles as Buu's dog proceeded to lick all of the pie of his face, "HEY! Cut it out, that tickles!" he cried between fits of laughter.

The group laughed at the fallen Saiyan, "Who would have though it? The mighty Goku defeated by a puppy?" joked Yamcha.

"Yea Goku, the tickles is a very serious weakness, you'd better make sure Vegeta doesn't find out," Krillin laughed.

Goku finally managed to climb to his feet with the puppy perched on his shoulder, "honestly you guys, no mercy!" he complained.

A sudden crack of thunder caught everyone's attention and they looked up in surprise as dark clouds suddenly accumulated and blocked out the sun.

"That's funny," said Hercule, "the weather report never mentioned anything about a storm."

Goku's expression became serious, "that's no storm," he said.

"The dragonballs!" Yamcha yelled, "Someone's calling Shenlong!"

"Dad! What's going on?!" Yelled Gohan as he ran out of the building to join Goku and the others, followed closely by Videl. "Who's got the dragonballs?"

Goku's frown deepened, "I don't know son but I'm going to find out." He put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated his senses towards the origin of the storm where Shenlong's power was growing like a beacon. However, as well as Shenlong he felt three other power levels in that area although they weren't very high. "I can sense three presences around the dragonballs but their energies are low, they don't feel like much of a threat."

"_Anyone _can be a threat if the have the dragonballs," reminded Bulma.

Goku nodded, "you're right. I'd best go see what they are up to. It's strange, their energies feel kinda familiar," he mused before using his instant transmission technique, completely forgetting that Buu's puppy was still on his shoulder.

He reappeared in a clearing and towering above him was the eternal dragon, Shenlong. Goku turned around to see who the three others were and the shock made him take two steps backwards. He pointed at them as his mouth dropped, "I KNOW YOU GUYS!!!"

Pilaf and his two minions stared in shock at the strange man who had suddenly appeared out of thin air. Mai was the first to regain enough of her composure to speak, "My Lord, I…I think that man is Son Goku…"

Pilaf's eyes bulged out of his skull as he realised that Mai was correct, this man really was the pesky rat that had foiled all of their plans in the past! "Why you…you…AARGH!! Why must you always get in the way of our plans? We got the dragonballs fair and square, you don't OWN them so if you don't mind, leave us alone to make our wish!" ranted the midget emperor.

"Sorry," grinned Goku, "but I can't do that, at least not if you plan to use the dragonballs to do something evil."

"Look boy, after all these years of trying to obtain the dragonballs, I only have one precious nerve left and you're getting on it!" yelled Pilaf.

"Wow, wow, take it easy," said Goku, raising his hands in a calming gesture, "I'm the good guy, remember? I'm _supposed_ to foil your evil plots of world domination," he grinned innocently.

"I don't care what you are!" Pilaf screamed, "I just wish you were –"Pilaf was distracted as Buu's puppy finally decided to make itself known by jumping from Goku's shoulders and barking at Shenlong. "A…puppy?" Pilaf asked in confusion, where the hell had the puppy come from?

"Your wish has been granted."

----------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ I was stuck between which chapter to update first, this one or SGIASC. I decided on this one because for some reason this story's chapters end up a lot shorter than my other story XD

**Thunderyoshi:** Don't worry; this story won't be following its namesake XD and yes, wasn't he always?

**DeathxNotexLover: **It certainly doesn't look like it haha, thank you for the review

**The King of Soda: **I know it was haha the idea was sort of jumped into my head and proceeded to nag at me until I wrote it. Well, here's your update :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, places or objects mentioned in this story.

----------

Chapter 2

Everyone stood transfixed as Goku's form suddenly became enveloped in a brilliant light. They had to shield their eyes from the blinding rays until at last they subsided to reveal the form of a puppy.

The jaws of Pilaf and his minions simultaneously hit the ground. "We just turned the little runt into a…a…" Pilaf couldn't even finish his sentence he was so perplexed.

"A puppy," finished Sho in an equal state of perplexity.

"He's actually kind of cute, sire," said Mai causing the other two to give her a funny look.

"You aren't helping Mai," admonished Pilaf.

Shenlong demanded the attention of the mortals once more as he spoke, "I have granted your wish, and I shall now take my leave, farewell mortals until the next summoning." The eternal dragon then receded back into the dragonballs which levitated up into the atmosphere before shooting off towards the seven corners of the earth as nothing more than round stones. The clouds dissipated and the sun's rays broke through casting light once more upon the earth.

After a few tense moments of silence, Pilaf finally broke out of his stupor, "NOOOOOOO! Our plans were ruined AGAIN by that damn BRAT!! ARRRGH!!!!" The small emperor proceeded to jump up and down screaming in anger like a toddler having a temper tantrum. Pilaf shot out a short finger at Goku, "This is YOUR entire fault!" he hollered.

Mai tried to calm her master down, "Lord Pilaf there's no need to feel so defeated, after all there is always next year and besides you can now relax in the satisfaction of knowing that your arch enemy is now nothing more than a powerless puppy by your hands."

Pilaf suddenly stopped his tantrum as he thought about what Mai had said. He then burst into maniacal laughter, "you're absolutely right Mai! This is perfect" Let's see the mighty Goku stop us now that he's all bark and no bite!" he mocked before having another fit of laughter as Mai slapped her face at Pilaf's horrible pun.

Goku, who was tired of being laughed at, tried to yell at Pilaf but all that came out of his mouth was a series of barks and growls which only made Pilaf's laughter increase.

"Of course!" he finally said with a sneaky smirk, "You have yet to see your new appearance Goku, here, take a good look," as he said this he took a capsule out of his pocket and opened in to reveal a large mirror. Goku wondered why had even had a mirror in the first place, was he really that vain?

Brushing it off, Goku walked up to the mirror cautiously, he wasn't sure that he even wanted to see his reflection but he decided it was better to get it over and done with.

Goku's eyes widened in shock as he saw his reflection, Pilaf wasn't kidding, he really WAS a dog! Goku mentally groaned as he knew Chichi was NOT going to like this…

"Hey Sho, I don't suppose you know what breed of dog he is?" asked Pilaf.

"Oh I get it! Just because I look like a dog, I must know ALL about dog breeds, I suppose you expect I can TALK to him as well!" Sho ranted.

"He's a collie," Mai said, stopping the ninja dog's rant. "A border-collie," she clarified.

Goku looked as his reflection again, he didn't know much about dog breeds himself but he did recognise the dog in the mirror, he had seen one just like it in a movie Gohan once watched as a child but he had called it a sheepdog although it didn't look much like a sheep to him.

His fur was quite thick and fluffy and it was slightly longer around his neck giving the impression of a mane. His colouring was black all down his back and the base of his tail, the black also spread down the outside of his upper thighs and two black patches covered his eyes and ears. He had a long white band that came down between his eyes from his forehead which then expanded to cover his nose and spread down his chest and cover all of his underside including the inside and lower parts of his legs and the tip of his tail and a thick white band of fur circled from his chest around to his back. However, what stood out the most to Goku was his eyes, the were a rich, royal blue which stood out from the black surrounding them making them look almost majestic.

Goku finally managed to tare his attention away from his reflection and concentrate on more pressing matters such as how he was going to get home, he didn't even know where he was! He figured that his best option would be to wait here until someone came for him, surely one of the others must have sensed where the dragon had been summoned and would come looking for him when he didn't return, hell, Chichi would demand it. In the mean time he could wait here patiently with Buu's puppy, Goku looked around in search of the little rascal that had technically helped to cause this mess but he couldn't find the little dog anywhere which wasn't good.

Exasperated and more than a little peeved, Goku turned his attention back to Pilaf who was currently climbing into a plane that he must have been carrying in a capsule. Sho was already in the drivers seat but before Mai could join them, Pilaf stopped her, "Mai I want you to grab Goku, I'm not quite finished with exacting my revenge just yet," he sniggered.

"Yes sire," Mai saluted and approached Goku would took a defensive stance and growled at the unwelcomed approach. Unfortunately, in his current form he was no match for the Woman and she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck before he could do anything about it. "I have him Lord Pilaf," Mai stated as she joined the emperor and ninja in the plane while holding Goku securely.

"Good, keep a good hold of him, well stop at a city for some supplies, we're low on food at the moment and I feel like buying myself some Oreos biscuits, then we shall head back to our base, step on it Sho!" dictated the emperor. The plane then took off and shot away out of sight.

A little while later, the Z-fighters finally arrived at the clearing Goku and Pilaf's group had been in moments before. However, to their surprise, the area was completely deserted. They had noticed the storm clouds dissipate some time ago but they didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. They became even more anxious when Goku didn't return so they decided to go and investigate.

"There's nobody here," said Goten.

"No duh, captain obvious," Trunks retorted.

"Hey!" Goten whined but before he could say anything else his attention was drawn towards a bush which has started rustling. The rest of the warriors also looked towards the strange sound and were surprised when the bush started barking.

"Wow! A barking tree!" exclaimed Goten.

Trunks slapped his face, "Goten, you're such an idiot sometimes, trees can't bark," as if to prove his point, a sandy-coloured dog leapt out of the bush and ran, barking towards the Z-fighters. "See it's just Buu's puppy," Trunks said smugly.

Ignoring Trunks, Goten picked the dog up, "Hey little guy, you came here with daddy didn't you? Where did he go?" In response the dog barked again but unfortunately no one there understood dog language.

Gohan studied the clearing, hoping for some kind of clue, "where are you father?" he muttered.

----------

TBC

By the way, does anyone know the name of Buu's puppy? I can't even remember if it had a name, I know Thunderyoshi told me...but I forgot hehe


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ WOOT another update XD I'm on a roll (dances) hope you like it... I know it isn't very long but I wanted to get this chapter up so...meh

Reviews:

**Thunderyoshi: **(Looks hurt) I do NOT fail at life!! Just for that, I'm not going to review discover for another day HA! But thank you for the review XD Here's that 'more' you so politely demanded LOL

**GokuBootz: **Thank you for telling me the name XD that was really bugging me lol I always thought of him being a border collie too. Border Collies have to be my favourite breed of dog, they are SOOO cute XD

**The King of Soda:** Lol, they really are but then again, they are just kids XD hope you like the latest chapter...

**The Better Side: **Once again, I LOVE your reviews, they are so funny XD I'm glad I made you laugh MWAHAHA proof that I am NOT the humourless ice-queen (that's what Thunderyoshi always calls me LMAO)

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to say this thing for EVERY chapter? (sigh) I do NOT own Dragonball z or any of the characters or objects listed below, all rights are reserved to funimation, toei animation, akira toriyama and whoever else I may have forgotten, meaning NOT ME

Chapter 3

-----------------------------

The flight with Pilaf and his goons was fairly uneventful. Goku had resorted to mentally blocking the mini emperor's maniac rants in favour of looking out of the window.

However, even this became boring as the plane flew over the blankets of cloud leaving nothing for Goku to look at except for an endless white expanse.

As if things weren't already bad enough, Pilaf had a horrendous gas problem which was becoming extremely noticeable, despite his best efforts to blame it on Sho. Being stuck in such a confined space with his acute sense of smell was pure torture for the canine Goku.

After what seemed like hours of travelling, the fluffy carpet below them opened up to reveal civilisation. Sho guided the plane downwards before finally landing in a large city full of skyscrapers and loud traffic. It reminded Goku of West City, except that this place lacked the distinguished Capsule Corporation building.

Despite the grim situation, Goku refused to be deterred. He wouldn't have cared if they'd landed in the boondocks of Hades, _anywhere _would have been a reprieve to get out of this hell-hole of a plane.

As the plane touched the ground and the roof opened, precious fresh air rushed in to fill the small compartment. Goku was extremely grateful for this small favour.

Mai jumped out of the ship and was followed by Sho. She then aided Pilaf out as well. However, as Goku went to leap out into the open air, Pilaf quickly closed the plane's roofs causing Goku to crash into the glass and fall back out the seat. The small dog regained his composure and shot a death glare at the cruel midget.

"Ah, ah, ahhhhh," chided Pilaf as he wagged his index finger from side to side in a patronising manner. "You stay right there flea-bag, I'm not through with you yet, I still need to exact my revenge. We will be back shortly after we have stocked up on a few supplies for my lair.

Pilaf then walked off with his minions following close behind. Goku was left alone, trapped in the plane.

Goku was far from happy about being left in the plane. _//Well that wasn't very nice, // _he mentally complained, _//Now what are my supposed to do? //_ Goku paced back and forth along the seats as he tried to come up with some sort of escape plan.

However, he was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate as the temperature inside the aircraft slowly began to rise. Since the clouds had cleared the sun was now beating down and the glass roof certainly wasn't going to offer any shade.

Goku began to grow worried, he was panting heavily but the air around him was becoming more hot and clammy. With no fresh air circulating he was failing to keep his body temperature down. If he didn't get out soon he was going to overheat!

Goku suddenly stopped his pacing as a realisation suddenly became apparent, he was no ordinary dog, he still had his Saiyan mind and the locks on this plane were designed to keep people _out _not _in_. Surely he could find a way to open the roof and get out!

Goku grinned at the new hope of escape and jumped into the front seat. His eyes scanned over the controls as he looked for the 'open' button.

He saw a button that looked fairly promising and decided to press it. However, the moment his paw pushed down on it, the plane started spinning around uncontrollably. _//Damn, I don't think that was the right button…//_

Desperate to escape from the plane, or at least stop the nauseating spinning, Goku began frantically pressing ever button he could get his paws on, trying to find the button that would open the damn death trap. He wasn't sure what each of the buttons were doing but judging from the explosions and terrified shouts from outside, he doubted the results were very good.

At long last, he managed to press a button that opened the roof. Goku wasted no time before leaping out, however, the momentum of the plane's spinning sent Goku flying much further than he had planned and his balance was thrown as he fell heavily on his side.

A large explosion boomed behind him making his ears ring as the plane crashed into a building and went up in flames. Goku cringed at the loud noise and rush of hot air. He decided it would be best to get out of there before he got caught up in the commotion the plane incident had caused.

However, when Goku went to put his weight on his front left paw, he yelped as a sharp pain shot up his leg, _//Damn it! That rough landing must have done some damage, this isn't good.// _Despite Goku's injury, he managed to hold himself up and get away from the area fast enough on just three legs.

When he got to an empty entry behind one of the buildings, he took the time to rest and look more closely at his injury.As far as he could tell, there was no serious damage done. The foot was only twisted and though it would be painful to walk on for a couple of days, it would heal soon.

Goku sighed in relief. He really didn't need a broken leg to add to his list of 'things that have gone wrong today' which was already considerably long he mentally noted sourly.

Then, as though the Gods themselves were spiting him, a foreboding rumble sounded from above as pregnant, dark clouds gathered above him and released a heavy downpour from the heavens. _//Oh come on!! I've heard of kicking a dog while he's down but this is REDICULOUS!!!// _

With a mixture between a growl and a whimper, Goku limped over to a discarded wooden box which lay on its side. It wasn't much but it was better than standing in the rain so Goku crawled into it and lay down.

The rhythmic beating of the raindrops on the roof of the box calmed Goku's mind and soon lulled him to sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Back at Capsule Corp, the Z-warriors and friends were trying to figure out what to make of the recent events.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?!" Hollered a very angry Chichi.

"I already told you," said Yamcha as he held up his hands defensively, backing away from the angry woman, "we got to the spot where Shenlong had been summoned and nothing was there, no Shenlong, no Goku and no signs of a struggle."

"Do you know if a wish was made?" asked Bulma who was currently a lot calmer than her dark-haired friend.

"A wish must have been made," said Gohan, "otherwise dad wouldn't have disappeared, right?"

No one answered. Who knew why Goku hadn't returned? Anything is possible when the dragonballs are concerned.

Vegeta, who was yet to say anything on the matter, spoke up, "If it's so important, why don't you just go up to the lookout and ask that Namekian brat what wish was made? Surely he would know."

"Wow, Vegeta! That's a great idea!" Gohan exclaimed, "You're a genius!"

Vegeta smirked, "you're only just figuring that out boy? Maybe if you weren't so slow you'd have figured to go to the lookout yourself instead of needing me to point out the blatantly obvious."

"And the true Vegeta shines through yet again, a true asshole to the end," remarked Yamcha snidely.

"Okay guys, let's take it easy," said Gohan as he jumped between the two. Yamcha was always trying to pick fights with the stuck up Prince. Gohan assumed it had something to do with Bulma. After all, her and Yamcha had had an on-off relationship since before he was even born. He figured it was one of those 'alpha-male' things. "We have more important things to be doing," he reminded them.

"Gohan's right," agreed Krillin. "Now, how about we head up to that lookout and find out what when down with those dragonballs?"

"I'm coming too!" demanded Chichi. Gohan was about to argue with her but thought better of it, Chichi had stubbornness that would shame a mule.

Bulma wanted to go as well however Vegeta refused to carry her so she resorted to ordering Yamcha to take her. He grudgingly agreed as he was unable to say 'no' to the demanding woman.

So, with Gohan carrying his mother and Yamcha carrying Bulma, the Z-fighters took off for the lookout. Even Vegeta decided to go as he too was curious about what had happened to the clown. Besides, his gravity chamber was in need of repairs so it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

When they arrived at the lookout, Dende and Piccolo were already waiting for them. "Hello everyone, it's nice to see all of you again," greeted the young guardian politely.

"Save your pleasantries, brat, and tell us what happened to Kakarot," Vegeta ordered.

"Maybe you should watch your manners, Vegeta," warned Piccolo.

"Maybe you should watch your tone, Namek," countered Vegeta.

"I'll give you something to watch!" Piccolo growled as his ki started to rise.

"Okay, that's enough you two! For goodness sake, Vegeta, can't you go anywhere without starting a fight?" questioned Bulma angrily, "Let me tell you, _bud_, your social skills leave much to be desired!"

"I prefer to think of it as a gift," Vegeta answered smugly. "Besides, it's not my fault that green bean here always takes it upon himself to act so 'high and mighty' and then get all mad when he's knocked down a peg or two. Reality check; having two other people in your head with you doesn't make you any wiser, it means that you've got a bad case of schizophrenia."

"Screw you, monkey!" Piccolo snarled.

Vegeta smirked evilly, he had the perfect comeback but before he could speak, Chichi got there first. "ENOUGH!! If you two idiots are done beating your chests at each other, could you please stop growling like rabid animals and at least _act _like you have some decency?"

No one spoke for fear of ensuing Chichi's wrath. Even Piccolo and Vegeta silenced their bickering and opted for a game of 'whose death glare is the scariest.'

Confident that she had prevented a very messy monkey fight from happening within the next five minutes, Chichi turned her attention towards the young guardian. "Alright kid, can you or can you not tell me what the hell happened to my husband?"

Dende took a calming breath before answering. He knew that Chichi was infamous for her temper and dedication to her family which meant that this news would result in a scene that could make Piccolo and Vegeta's possible fight look like a children's slappy-fight.

Deciding that it was best to just get this over and done with, Dende told the others the news, "yes, well I can tell you that a wish was made and it is connected to Goku's disappearance."

"Really? Wow, is Goku alright? He wasn't wished into a black hole or the centre of the earth or anything was he?"

"Shut up, Yamcha! Let him finish!" Bulma snapped as she elbowed the scarred warrior. Chichi was beginning to turn white and Gohan was getting himself ready to catch her if she fainted.

Dende ignored the interruption and continued, "The wish didn't send Goku anywhere but it did _change _him."

"What do you mean by 'change' him?" asked Gohan. The demi-Saiyan really didn't like the sound of this and he just knew that he wasn't going to like Dende's next words. "Into what?"

"A dog."

Everyone did a double take, jaws hit the ground, eyes popped out from their sockets and a gaping Gohan was in too much shock to catch his unconscious mother as she fell to the ground.

--------------------------------

TBC


End file.
